MiG (Generals)
MiG Armor }} The MiG was China's multirole fighter for the 21st century, armed with two napalm missiles that could be used effectively against ground targets or locked onto air targets. Background To remain competitive against potential enemy air forces China purchased advanced aircraft technology from Russia. Chinese weapons experts then worked further on unique designs, resulting in the Chinese MiG. Fast and agile, MiGs could be deployed early in a conflict from airfields. Groups of MiGs could create firestorms by all attacking the same target. They could also target aircraft, but with little effect (as napalm simply pour down from hit aircraft with little damage). Some generals equipped their MiGs with different payloads. General Tsing Shi Tao's MiGs had uranium missiles, which could be upgraded. General Tao's nuclear MiGs, although normally only encountered later in a battle, were very dangerous, packing firepower similar to the Nuke Cannon artillery. They were formidable against almost anything, although a number of accidents occurred when nuclear MiGs attacked other aircraft, then flew straight into the blast. To compensate for the lack of ejection seats (slightly), China opted to not install countermeasures on their aircraft, but instead chose to develop advanced armor plating instead. Variants Tactical Nuke MiG - available for General Tsing Shi Tao only. General Tsing's MiGs had radiation-tipped missiles by default, not napalm missiles. With this upgrade (from the Nuclear Missile Silo) his MiGs had missiles with critical mass, giving them a small nuclear explosion. The "Nuke-MiG" is far more devastating against vehicles and infantry, but didn't create a Fire Storm, which is more useful in some situations. Upgrades Game unit Strategy Individually, MiGs lacked the firepower to cause significant damage against heavily armored targets. However, working in groups MiGs excelled at torching several enemy units at once by creating a huge firestorm. This required four MiGs to fire all eight of their napalm missiles at the same location, but were just as deadly as the ones created by Inferno Cannon artillery. Better yet, firing 16 missiles makes a firestorm so large, that even an armored vehicle would dismember and melt before it was fully engulfed in the flames! 12 MiGs make storms so huge, an entire Overlord Tank can be completely engulfed, and most likely turned into steel soup. The fact that MiGs could be deployed so early in a conflict worked to China's advantage, as they could use MiGs to take out vulnerable supply units and buildings before sufficient anti-aircraft defense had been established. Not even Stinger Sites can take them down easily when the MiG's have the Black Napalm upgrade. Counters One could argue that an ability to create a self-sustaining firestorm was a major flaw, although the sheer destructiveness of the warheads coupled with the long-term effects of the radiation more than compensated for this. Like their American counterparts, MiGs generally suffered somewhat from poor armour. Squads of missile armed infantry were still dangerous (but they ran a risk of being cooked if spotted by the MiG pilot), but not as much of a threat as anti-aircraft vehicles like the Quad Cannon. US Air Force General Malcolm 'Ace' Granger's King Raptors can easily outclass the MiG and instantly destroy most, if not all of the MiG's fired missiles with its point defense laser module. Standard USA Raptors also took their toll on MiGs unless severely outnumbered. Assessment Pros *An offensive fighter/bomber that is effective against most ground targets, especially infantry, as well as aircraft *Stinger Site cannot even catch up the MiGs *Attack does splash damage *Powerful in groups *Firestorm can be stacked up with Inferno Cannon and is devastating against ground targets *Cheaper than the Raptor when playing as Standard China or General Fai *General Tsing Shi Tao can outfit them with miniature nuclear warheads for a price Cons *Very weak armor, although the MiG Armor upgrade somewhat covers this problem *Bullet based anti-aircraft weapons like Quad Cannons can devastate groups of MiGs quickly *Costly for a basic aircraft *Cannot go toe-to-toe with Raptor *Needs to reload at an airfield and when grounded it is vulnerable and defenseless. *General Tsing Shi Tao and General Kwai especially have to pay extra fees to build them Notes General Tsing Shi Tao only. Although the Black Napalm upgrade is seen next to the MiG's cameo, and highlighted when Black Napalm upgrade is complete, the upgrade does not ''make the MiG more powerful. This has been corrected in later patches. Promotion for MiGs is fairly difficult, although easier for General Tao's MiGs, because a MiG can only be promoted if a unit or structure is destroyed upon impact of its missile(s), which are somewhat mediocre by themselves; if a unit or structure is destroyed by the resulting inferno, the MiG will not receive promotion, no matter how many kills the MiG has achieved in this manner. Since General Tao's MiGs, upon receiving the Tactical Nuke MiG upgrade, deal more damage upon impact, promotion is made easier. Selected Quotes Videos File:C%26C_Generals_—_MiG_Audio_(Fixed)|MiG quotes Behind the scenes *The ingame MiG roughly resembles the actual MiG-1.44. Designed by the MiG (Mikoyan Guverich or simply Mikoyan) Design Bureau, it was an experimental prototype as part of Russia's 5th generation jet fighter programme to counter the American F-22A Raptor. *China instead opted to use the larger Russian Sukhoi Su-27 'Flanker' and the domestic J-10 as part of its modernization program. The Chinese air force consists of both Russian-made Su-27/Su-30 and Chinese-made Shenyang J-11s based on the Su-27. It is believed that China would independently develop its own 5th generation fighter based on the design of the Flanker and/or domestic J-10 technology. The Chinese J-20 prototype was flight tested in January 2011 and is believed to be China's answer to America's F-22, although it is essentially still a concept model rather than a true stealth fighter. The Russians have also dropped the MiG in favor of the Sukhoi PAK-FA, which is currnetly undergoing state tests and will enter service in the Russian Aerospace Force in 2017. However, the MiG Aircraft Corporation has recently revealed that it is already develpoing another fifth-generation fighter aircraft on the basis of the MiG-1.44. *The Chengdu J-20 fifth-generation fighter is very similar to the MiG in the game as they both have canards, delta wings and two tails. Incidentally, the J-20 may also be partially based on the MiG 1.44. * Alternatively, it could also be based on Chengdu J-10, especially considering the first serial plane of this type took off on 28th of June 2002. The J-10's prototype is even colored the same way as MiG in the game. See also *Raptor *King Raptor, available to General Malcom Granger only'' Category:Generals 1 aircraft